Two Timer
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: Hermione is caught in two times. She comes from one, but spent 4 years in the other. But with each time she is destined a different future. Which time will she choose? Will she go with her heart or her brain? And which one would help the light side more?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Yes that's right, I'm writing again. Sorry that it's so tacky, but I havn't been writing for a while. I'll try and update at least once a week, but I said try for a reason!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, as of yet... I own the plot only, but come on, it's pretty much the same plot for all these time travel stories anyway! I'm trying to make mine a little different, I swear!

Last but not least, M Time = Marauders' Time

T Time = Trio Time, not Tea Time...

* * *

**T Time**

"Now remember Miss Granger, it is imperative that no one finds out" the tall wizard determines.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione? I mean it will be very tiring and very hard work" the shrewd looking witch questions.

"I'll be fine Aunty! Besides, it's not like Ron and Harry will question anything. It will be nice to go back to my own time" the young girl answers her two teachers.

"Ok, so one last time. Your name is…"

"Anna Granger, not that hard to remember, and I transferred from having private tutoring with my aunt, you, because of Voldemort. All I have to remember is grandma's name is my name and that I was tutored, instead of going to Hogwarts up until my 5th year"

"Very good, _Anna_. I'll miss you!"

"You'll still be seeing me all the time Aunty!"

"Minerva, give the girl some space!" the man tells his friend.

"It's fine Professor. See you soon!" turning away from her professors, she steps into the dark doorway into the 1970s.

* * *

**M Time**

"I think she's waking up!"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Black I am well aware of how to tell when somebody is waking up. Perhaps if you were to move out of the way I would be able to check on her"

"Professor!" she curly haired brunette exclaims, sitting up.

"Hello my dear, Professor Dumbledore is on his way"

"Wait! So, it did work, right? I mean, you know…'"she says looking down.

"Yes my dear, it most certainly did, welcome back" the silver haired wizard says walking over. "Perhaps you four could leave us?" he says looking at the four young boys staring at the curious girl.

"Um, yeah, of course Professor" one replies. His jet black hair sweeping across his face. "Come on guys, maybe I can try asking Evans again, she might accept!"

Shaking his head, the sandy blonde boy turns back to his professors. "She will be alright, won't she?" he asks timidly.

"She'll be fine Mr. Lupin" the brunette witch replies.

"Thanks professor" he replies in relief running to catch up with his friends.

"Well, Hermione, it's been years since we've seen you, only minutes to you I suppose" the elderly man states. Looking over at his deputy he notices her composure starting to fall before…

"I've missed you so much Hermione!" she cries hugging her tightly.

"I've missed this time as well" Hermione replies, tears tugging at her eyes, begging for release, which she gives them.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to go to your dorm. Minerva would you take her?" Dumbledore asks.

"I know how to get there, Professor" Hermione states.

"Yes, but how are you supposed to know where it is as Anna Granger?" he questions.

"Oh, right" she says looking down embarrassed.

"Come along then, Anna"

* * *

AN: Please review, it makes me happy :D and you don't want me sad now, do you? :?(


	2. Introductions

'May I have your attention please?' McGonagall calls above the roar of the students voices. 'QUIET!' she yells. 'I wish to introduce you to Miss Anna Granger, she has just arrived and I hope you will all make her feel very welcome' her eyes dart towards the four boys _Anna_ had met at the hospital wing earlier.

'Miss Evans, will you help Miss Granger find her way to her classes and introduce her to some _nice_ people?'

A red headed girl looks up from her homework and, looking at Anna, smiles slightly and nods to her professor before turning back to her long scroll of writing.

'Well then, Hermione' McGonagall says quietly taking her to the side gently, 'Miss Evans should be a good friend for you, you both have rather similar traits and hobbies. Now, remember to come to my office every two days, at least once a week, so we can send you back so you don't miss anything. And if you ever need anything, even if you just want to talk, you know where my office is, and my chambers.'

'I'll be fine, aunty! Truly, I'll be fine!' Anna replies with the same hushed tone.

'Alright then, off you go, but remember each week!'

'_Goodbye_ aunty!'

'Good luck Anna' she replies before leaving her neice, who was more of a daughter to her, and moves her thoughts to the next day's classes, a new year already!


End file.
